1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seating arrangement and modular center seat/console that is mounted on a track and may be positioned in a range of fore-and-aft locations relative to front and rear rows of seats.
2. Background Art
The versatility of sport utility vehicles (SUVs), vans and other special purpose vehicles is derived, in part, from flexible seating arrangements. Seats for such vehicles may have a seating orientation, a console orientation, and a storage orientation. In the seating orientation, a seat base and seat back are provided with the seat back being in an inclined generally vertical orientation. In the console orientation, the seat back is generally oriented in an overlying relationship substantially parallel to the seat base. A wide range of different storage orientations have been developed, for example, complete removal of the seats from the vehicle, or folding the seat to a floor storage position.
Seats that convert to consoles tend to be bulky and difficult to accommodate in prior art seating arrangements. The height of the seat must be comfortable for a person sitting in the seat and the height of the converted console must be appropriate for use as an armrest, table, cup holder or the like. Convertible seats/consoles tend to be relatively heavy and difficult to manipulate due to the size of the convertible seat/consoles.
Sport utility vehicles and vans are popular family vehicles. Young children are recommended to ride in child safety seats or on booster seats that are secured to a seat in the rear or second row of the vehicle. Airbags mounted in the dashboard and other interior locations may make it inappropriate to have a child ride in the front seat of a vehicle. One problem with seating children in rear seating areas is that it is difficult to reach and communicate with the child from the front row seats. Child safety seats are often positioned in a rear seat adjacent to one side of the vehicle. Placing a child safety seat on one side of a vehicle reduces seating available for adults. In addition, placing a child safety seat near the center of the vehicle provides the safest position in the car in the event of a collision.
Center consoles between spaced seats of a vehicle generally prevent the seats from being arranged as a bench seat. Center consoles are also normally relegated to either a front seat or a rear seat position. The same console normally cannot be used in the front and rear row of seats in a vehicle. When a SUV or van is used for hauling cargo, it is frequently a benefit if a center console can be completely removed to maximize cargo carrying capacity.
There is a need for a center seat/console for a vehicle that is modular in design and can be easily converted between different functional positions.